


I guess you’ll grow on me

by needs_a_life_cos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Owada Mondo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gays in Denial, Minor Other Ships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Surrounded by lesbians, Top Ishimaru Kiyotaka, focus On ishimondo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needs_a_life_cos/pseuds/needs_a_life_cos
Summary: Mondo Oowada is a delinquent. He’s a good for nothing gang leader. Kiyotaka Ishimaru is a goody two shoes. He’s a total teachers pet. What will happen as these two continue to cross paths throughout the school year? Will they continue to keep there cool, maybe even become friends or something more?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	1. The beginning of a school year to remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burn so the chapters are going to progressively get longer as more events occur, so I apologize if the beginning chapters are shorter than the others as the story progresses!  
> Also, I don’t usually spell check thoroughly since I write/ post things really late at night. Sorry!
> 
> Rated teen and up atm but if a chapter gets a little saucy I’ll put a warning.

The sound of a loud engine quieting down was cue of the entrance of none other than Mondo Oowada, the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan. He parked his bike, making sure it was as secure as possible (though he doubted anyone would try to steal it, and if anyone did they were dead meat for sure). He didn’t want to come to this dumb school, but his brother had been adamant about his education, and the reputation that if you went to hopes peak you’d be set for life was enough to coerce him to accept the invitation. So here he was, entering the famous high school for the first time. It was weird, knowing he wasn’t going back to his house or the gang until the first holiday break, but he’d adjust to living at the school until then. He was late to the entrance ceremony already, but it didn’t matter to him anyways. Mondo was a gang leader, why the hell would he care about grades? The biker sighed, slowly entering the school’s main hall, where the entrance ceremony was being held. Upon entry, he was met with a not-so-warm welcome.

“You there, do you have any idea what time it is? You were chosen to go to this school, so arriving at places on time is of utmost importance!” A rather proper looking student reprimanded. “Fuck off.” Oowada growled, walking to join the rest of the students. Before the annoying kid could protest the statement, some sort of teacher or whatever butted in. “Students, calm down. Now that everyone’s here, we can officially begin the entrance ceremony.” The cool voice of the authoritative figure rang through the hall. “First, I believe we should all introduce ourselves. My name is Jin Kirigiri, and I am the principal of this academy. Now then, everyone introduce yourselves, starting with you.” He pointed to a timid, average looking boy at the front left. “I-I’m Makoto Naegi! I’m the ultimate lucky student.” He stated, scratching the back of his neck due to being caught off guard. The next guy in the wad of students spoke up. “I’m Leon Kuwata. I was accepted as the ultimate baseball all-star, but that stuffs cringey. I’m gonna be a musician!” The exclaimed proudly. Next a group of girls, Kirigiri, Junko, Chihiro, Mukuro, and Celeste introduced themselves, until finally the line finally made its way to the rather annoying guy from before.

“My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I am the ultimate moral compass! Let’s work hard on our educational crusade!” He exclaimed. Tch, typical goody two shoes behavior. A couple more students (Hifumi, Sakura,Toko, Byakuya, and Hagakure) introduced themselves before the biker was forced to introduce himself as well. “Names Mondo Oowada, Nice ta’ fuckin’ meetchya.” He mumbled with an eye roll. “You forgot to state your ultimate talent. If you’re going to introduce yourself, I suggest you do it properly.” Huffed the now named Ishimaru. “I’m the ultimate biker gang leader or whatever. Now leave me alone, jackass.” Oowada glared.

“Your use of curse words is unnecessary, I was merely making sure you followed the instructions.”

“I do whatever I fuckin want, I don’t need your orders.”

“Your vulgar language disgusts me almost as much as your attitude. You should pay more attention, and fix your posture while you're at it.”

“The hell is wrong with you man? I’ll knock you out if you don’t shut up.”

“Boys-”

“You shouldn’t go around threatening people. Mayhaps try using your brain instead of your fists to solve every problem.

“And _you_ should get that stick out of your ass and get the hell away from me!”

“ **Boys**.”

The voice of the principal shook the two from their argument. “You need to stop fighting, or I’ll be forced to give both of you detention. It goes on your _permanent record_ , and I’m sure you both wouldn’t like to be known as the first years who got into trouble on the first day, correct?” He assumes with a raised eyebrow. Kiyotaka bows. “My apologies sir, I got carried away.” He states. What a fucking suck-up. “Now then, let us continue on with what was planned.” Mr. Kirigiri continued on, talking about how he was excited to see how this batch of first years would succeed, or some dumb shit like that. Mondo had already tuned him out, being too tired to deal with all this dumb entrance ceremony stuff. Eventually the dude had dismissed everyone (telling the class they had the first day to explore the facilities and get to know one another) and Oowada was ready to go to his new room and forget about everything, but sadly Lady Luck wasn’t on his side today.

“Yo, mr biker dude or whatever, wanna get breakfast with us?” A loud ginger haired boy known as Leon questioned, standing a small group with Sayaka, Mukuro, and Chihiro. Fucking perfect. He could just brush the offer off and go to his room, but then again, if he knew a couple people he might be able to cheat off their tests later. “I got nothin’ else to do, so sure.” He stated, doing his best to keep up his ‘loner’ reputation. “Perfect!” The pop idol, Maizono, smiled. The five of them made their way to the dinning hall, sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Some older people were there, but it was mostly empty seeing as it was only nine thirty in the morning. “Man, I’m starving! Why’d they have to make that damn entrance thing so early in the morning.” The baseball star groaned as the group got their food. “You could have gotten up earlier and eaten before like I did.” Ikusaba stated matter-of-factly, the only one not eating anything.

“Well- I didn’t plan that far ahead!” Kuwata exclaimed.

After that, Oowada tuned them out, much like he did everything else. Focusing on one thing for super long was difficult for some reason. The biker got his food quietly, and sat down at the table with his new-found group of misfits. They… were certainly a lively group, and Mondo wasn’t exactly bored while eating. Leon’s antics mixed with Sayaka’s kindness, Chihiro sensitivity, and Mukuro’s sarcasm made for a lunch that felt more like a tv show or video game. Mondo had finished his food a while ago, and was listening to whatever weird thing was happening now. It was crazy how well the other four got along, after barely knowing each other more than an hour or two. The gang leader wished he could be like that, so open and free in a matter of minutes. Sadly, he had a reputation to uphold, and was prone to pushing away others and closing himself off. If only he wasn’t such a secluded person. 

“... wada… Oowada are you going to answer me or not?” The singer questioned, snapping Mondo out of his thoughts. “Huh?” The biker questioned back, making Sayaka groan. “I was asking for your number. I’m going to make a group chat!” She exclaimed. “Group chat..? Eh, sure I guess.” He sighed, taking a rather long time typing his number in. Reading was a weakness of his. “Ah, perfect! What should I name the chat?” Maizono questioned. “Everyone needs therapy squad.” Mukuro stated sarcastically. “Okay then.” And now that was the group chat name. “I-I’m going to check- check out the computer lab now…” the shy girl, Chihiro, mumbled, before getting up. “I’m going to see what’s up with the music room.” Kuwata stated. “Me too!” Sayaka said with a cheery smile, and the two of them left as well. “I’ll be going now.” Ikusaba stated vaguely, leaving swiftly. 

Oowada sighed again, thankful he was finally alone. At least he met some interesting characters today. Perhaps Lady Luck _was_ on his side today after all. He made his way to his room, before flopping absentmindedly on the freshly made bed. Mondo decided he was going to sleep for the rest of the day. He could only hope tomorrow wouldn’t be as draining as that first day had been.

* * *

Of course, that was only wishful thinking, and he couldn’t just make things happen by wishing it alone.

The biker woke up with a jolt, the sound of loud knocking on his door the thing that woke him. He groaned, getting up and stretching . “The fuck you want?” He yelled, before realizing it was pointless since the dorms were sound proof. “I will wait for a bit, but please hurry! I do not wish to be late to my first class due to waiting for a delinquent such as yourself.” The familiar voice of Ishimaru stated loudly through the door. Of course it was him. Oowada hurriedly got dressed and did his hair and makeup before opening the door. “What do you want now, hall monitor.” He questioned with a hint of grogginess in his voice. “If it weren’t for me you would be late for class. I suggest you set an alarm so you can get to class on time.” Kiyotaka suggested. “Fuck off.” The sentence directed at Ishimaru left Mondo’s mouth for the second time. “You should try toning down the language. Vulgarity is unsuited for a school environment.” Oowada could have punched him at the statement. “Whatever nerd.” He replied with gritted teeth, and trudged along to the history classroom.

The day morning was a blur, most classes going over rules as well as the syllabus, talking about textbooks or maybe doing practice worksheets. Then, after many boring class periods, it was finally lunch time.

Mondo found his way to the table where the group he met yesterday sat, only this time joined by none other than ultimate Fashonista, Junko Ennoshima. “...And then he said he never liked me in the first place! You should have seen the despair written all over his face when I rejected him! To think he tried to pretend he wasn’t hurt by my words, it cracks me up!” The crazy chick, Junko, laughed. Mukuro was listening to her sister's story intently, stars sparkling in her eyes. “O-oh, hello Oowada!” Fujisaki greeted with a warm smile as the biker set his tray down. “Ooh the oh-so-tough biker arrives!” Ennoshima exclaimed, mockery clear in her tone. “You’re lucky you’re a girl or I woulda knocked your teeth out for saying that.” Mondo stated with a glare. “Oh boo-hoo, how scary!” She ended the sentence with a laugh. “Shut. It.” The biker growled. He was _so_ not in the mood for this. “I’ll go now, I have drama to start!” She stated, walking away from the group with a wave. “That girl is weird, I get total creepy vibes from her.” Leon shudders. “I can’t believe you two are twins, you’re so different!” Sayaka states, referring to Ikusaba. “I suppose it’s hard to tell. Junko is beautiful, popular and smart, whereas I’m fat and ugly with an unattractive personality.” The twin in question stated in her normal calm tone.

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that. You might be a little weird but yer not that bad.” 

The statement from Mondo surprised the group. “Oh… thank you for the kind words I suppose.” The military expert thanked him quietly. “ ‘s no biggie.” He stated, finishing his chips. “How come you don’t talk that much?” The ex-baseball player questioned. “It’s ‘cause your conversations are super boring.” The biker lied, throwing his trash away. “Wow, rude. You could at least try to-” The rather loud bell interrupted Leon’s sentence, marking the end of the lunch period. “I guess I’ll see you in class!” Maizono left with a smile. “I’ll head there too, don’t want ishimaru to give me a dumb detention.” Kuwata groaned. “I-I’ll be going too.” Chihiro said quietly, hurrying out of the cafeteria. Mukuro only nodded before exiting the dining hall as well. Oowada stayed behind for a bit, processing what all had happened, before leaving as well.

He was late to class, and of course he had to run into that damn hall monitor again. “Oowada, you should have been in class two minutes ago.” He chastised.

“Does it look like I care? Besides, you’re late too dumbass.” 

“I have been given permission to stay out five minutes late and make sure everyone gets to class.”

“Just shut up and let me go already.”

“I will escort you there myself. I know people such as yourself might try to skip class, and I will not be having that, especially not on the first day.”

Mondo groaned inwardly again. Did this kid seriously not know when to give up? It didn’t matter, because he walked with the biker to gym class despite said delinquents protests. At least it was gym, and not some dumb class like Math or -god forbid- English. Sure, he did plenty of exercise biking (and possibly defending his gang members in bar fights), but since he was forced to stay at this stupid school, he was thankful to be able to be active for a bit. Sports were nice, and not having to listen to annoying teachers chatter away about rules was a welcome change in the day. One could describe him as a jock, but at least he wasn’t super dorky like that Ishimaru kid. Speaking of him, today the class found out that he was totally jacked. I mean, he seemed like he had a decent body but _damn_ that six pack sure was helping. Mondo shook his head- since when did he admire his enemies body? He must be really fucking out of it today. The stress of being back in school was probably just getting to him.

After a rather long session of doing a lap around the school and then playing basketball in the gym, everyone in the class was tired. Thankfully, there was only one class left. The worst class in the entire fucking universe to be exact. Just brilliant, of course their school days had to end with _English_ of all studies. Mondo Oowada wasn’t exactly stupid, but shit was he terrible at reading. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t taught well when younger, or that his old teachers taught bad just like this one would, but whatever it was, it sure screwed his grade over every year. He was lucky to score low C- in that class at other schools, God, this is a special school so it’ll probably have advanced English classes too. Oowada silently cursed himself for ever deciding to go to this damn place.

After a rather boring class of going over the expectations as well as the textbook they would use for the year, the school day had finally come to close. Thank the lord. 

“H-hey… Oowada… would you like to hang out with us…? We’re going to watch a movie- it’s okay if you don’t want to-” Fujisaki asked with embarrassment. “Uh sure, I’ll watch it with you.” Mondo stated with a smile. Was he proud of Chihiro for finding the courage to ask him to join the others? Possibly. “O-oh! Great!” The shy girl smiled warmly, and the biker followed the normal group to the AV room to watch some sort of cheap-budgeted horror movie (Makoto tagging along with them). They laughed at all the jokes, as well as the cheap effects and horrible jump scares. For the first time ever, Oowada found himself enjoying spending his time with other people from school. Mondo and Sayaka both covered Chihiro’s eyes during a sex scene (which was thrown in our of nowhere for extra spice) and the movie ended as badly as it had begun.

All in all, it was a pretty successful first day of school. In the public school he went to, no one ever really tried to befriend him, since he was a scary biker gang leader and all that, and he only really had his brother and his gang. So, maybe having a couple school friends would make the year more bearable. Perhaps, the biker wondered, deciding to attend hopes peak wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

He just hoped that Ishimaru kid wouldn’t get him into too much trouble that year.


	2. The lunch, the detention, the vouch, and the letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after class 78’s first day, and Ishimaru and Mondo still seem to hate eachother. Will a good deed by Ishimaru after a rather strange detention change that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might edit and change this chapter later because I don’t like it that much- thanks for reading lol! Reminder that this updates every week on either Saturday or Sunday (somewhere between 11:00pm-3:00am because I procrastinate)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru speed-walked to class in a hurry. Two upper-classmen were trying to skip class, which resulted in him being more than five minutes late. He did not want to think about what the teacher would say if he was even more late, so he got to math class as quickly as he could. The professor was just about to start doing attendance as the moral compass walked into the classroom. “Naegi Ma- ah there you are Ishimaru. What took you so long?” The unusually kind math teacher questioned. “I apologize! I caught Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko trying to skip class again, and Fuyuhiko did not react kindly to the detention I gave him.” He sighed, before sitting down in his seat at the front of the class. “Are you positive you don’t need to go to the nurse? I’ll still mark you here on the attendance.” The teacher asked, gesturing to the cut on Kiyotaka’s face. “I assure you I am fine, miss.” He says, and the teacher continues on with attendance as normal.

Ishimaru felt bad, being a distraction at the beginning of class, but at least the teacher was nice enough to understand just how important his disciplinary committee duties were. Being the head of the committee at a school with many slackers was a tough job- but at least it wasn’t like his old school. “Right, for today we will be doing lesson forty-nine. Please turn your textbooks to page one hundred and three.” The teacher commanded, to which Kiyotaka complied eagerly. You might call him a nerd for being passionate about learning, but it was one of the only things the hall monitor did. Knowledge and rules are the most important thing for a student after all, especially one that wants to be prime minister. “Now, can anyone answer the problem?” Kiyotaka’s hand shot up, and the teacher pointed at him. “The square root of twenty eight point five would be five point three three eight miss!” He declares with a smile. “Ah, correct as always.” The teacher laughs. “Yeah, way to show off.” Leon, the student who sits next to Kiyotaka, groans. “It’s impolite to speak without raising your hand.” Ishimaru states, going back to paying attention to the teacher. “And it’s ‘impolite’ to be a jackass.” Mondo retorted, making Leon giggle.

The class went by as normal, Ishimaru answering most of the questions, and other kids annoyed by his constant hand raising.

Eventually, as always, it was lunchtime. Usually Ishimaru would be patrolling the hallways, making sure no fights were going on and no rules were being broken, but today he found himself entering the lunchroom excitedly. Chihiro, the nice programmer who had been the only person Ishimaru would ever call an acquaintance, had asked if he would join her for lunch. Wanting to be polite, the ultimate moral compass accepted her offer. As he looked around, he spotted the previous mentioned programmer at a table… with Mondo Oowada and four other people. Kiyotaka quietly wished he hadn’t accepted the lunch offer. It had been a month since their scuffle on the first day of school, and their relationship had only worsened over time. Kiyotaka frequently caught Mondo trying to skip class, smoking, or even getting into fights, and every time they butted heads it was not a pretty scene. He was honestly surprised that the biker hadn’t ever hit him, but he assumed it was because the other knew he would get in a lot more trouble if he hit a student with more authority than him. Perhaps being the leader of the disciplinary committee had its perks.

The hall monitor quietly walked over to the table, calming his nerves every step of the way. “A-ah! Ishimaru-kun!” Fujisaki exclaimed, welcoming him with a small smile. “Eh- why’s mr. goody two shoes here?” Leon questioned, glaring at him. “Chihiro asked me to eat lunch with her.” Kiyotaka explained. “Ah- well, if Chihiro said you could I won’t go against it!” Sayaka stated with a smile, going back to eating her lunch. Mondo crossed his arms. “No fuckin’ way am I sitting at the same table as him.” He growled, glaring even more than Leon. “Then leave. If you’d rather stay, you should also stop putting your feet on the table.” The moral compass glared back as he sat down. “Fuck off hall monitor.” Oowada said, and the tension between the two rose more. Instead of pressing the issue further, Ishimaru sat next to Fujisaki, ignoring the biker. Chihiro spoke quietly. “T-thanks for deciding to eat with us…” she thanked shyly, making Kiyotaka smile.

“There is no need to thank me Chihiro! I am always glad to broaden my knowledge!”

“Broaden y-your… knowledge?”

“Yes! Social interaction is a great way to further knowledge of people- as long as it is during an appropriate time.”

“O-oh… I see.”

Mondo Scoffed, making Ishimaru look back at him. “God you even think of talkin’ to other people as homework. You’re such a teachers pet.” The gang leader glared. “I wouldn’t call myself a ‘teachers pet’ per say. Maybe you only say that because you’re incapable of getting good grades?” Kiyotaka questioned rhetorically. Saying that had been a big mistake. Oowada snapped, grabbing Kiyotaka’s shirt from across the table and pulling him closer. “What the fuck is your problem man?! I’m just out here living my life- why the hell are you commenting on everything about me like you know me?!” He yelled in the moral compasses face. “I’m simply stating what I believe! One should always be honest after all.” Ishimaru argues back. “Just stop acting like you’re a tough guy, and stay the fuck a way from me and my friends.” Mondo snarled, letting go of the other’s shirt with a slight push and getting up. All eyes were on Oowada as he stormed out of the dinning hall.

  
  


“That was… sorry about him…” Sayaka apologized with a smile, scratching the back of her neck. “None of you could have controlled his actions. Besides, at least he hasn’t tried to kill me yet.” The bluntness of the hall monitors words only further surprised the group. “While I do believe Oowada is the type to fight people instead of talking, I’m sure he wouldn’t kill anyone…” Mukuro stated quietly. Ishimaru looks at her skeptically. “I doubt that, it’s only natural to want to off your enemy I believe.” Kiyotaka states. “The hell dude?! No it’s not! If you wanna kill of people you don’t see eye-to-eye with then you have serious problems!” Leon exclaims “I would never wish harm on another individual but I have known many who would not say the same, especially for me.” He states matter-o-factly, before getting up, “The lunch period ends soon. I suggest you finish your food quickly.” And the moral compass was gone. “P-poor Ishimaru-kun… what kind of people does he know?!” Chihiro cried out, tearing up.

* * *

Ishimaru was hoping he would be able to study right after class, but fate tends not to be on his side, especially then. He left the class only to be in the middle of a fight between Oowada and an upperclassman, and had to break up the fight and give Mondo detention. So, instead of studying in his room, Kiyotaka had to supervise the detention since Celeste had a (non-romantic) date to attend that afternoon. Just _perfect_. “Why the fuck am I the only one here?!” The biker questioned angrily. “Today was a relatively calm day until you decided to throw punches at an older student.” Ishimaru retorted, not bothering to look up from his textbook. “Bullshit! You just have it out for me because of lunch!” Mondo exclaimed. “Oowada, I do not ‘have it out for you’. You were the one who decided to act reckless once again. Try to cool your temper next time and you might not have another detention for something like this.” The moral compass stated nonchalantly. “Wha- I didn’t ‘act recklessly’ or whatever bullshit yer spewin! It’s not my fault he made Chihiro uncomfortable and was a total creep! I just put him in his place.” He huffed, causing Kiyotaka to look up from his work. 

“He… made Fujisaki uncomfortable…? How so?”

“He started hitting on her and she was too nervous to say she wasn’t interested.. an’ when I told him that she didn’t like what he was doing and to fuck off, he got more violent. Is’ not my fault- he tried to hit her when she resisted and I had to teach him a lesson!” 

“So then… you got in a fight and risked suspension… to protect fujisaki?”

“Yeah, ‘guess you could say that.”

“Oh.”

The room was quiet for a bit, Mondo finally sitting down and ishimaru thinking over what he just heard. “I’ll.. tell that to Mr. Kirigiri. He said that this fight could give you a suspension… but I think if he knows the whole story the punishment might be a month's worth of detentions.” The hall monitor stated quietly. Mondo’s confusion was visible. Why go through all the trouble for someone you don’t like? “I thought you hated me though?” Wow dude, way to put it lightly. “I do not hate you! Even if you aren’t my favorite person, you haven’t purposely tried to kill anyone or hurt them badly without reason, especially me.” Kiyotaka explained. “Why would I hurt you for no reason? ‘M not that much of a dick.” The gang leader quizzed. “Leon asked me the same thing earlier.” The moral compass laughed. “I guess I just assume people who don’t take a liking to me will hurt me because of… past experiences.” Ishimaru sighs, “A-anyways, I shouldn’t be talking to you- this your detention, not a social hour.”

The detention ended only ten minutes after their conversation ended, and Mondo left quietly. Ishimaru, being a man of his word and not a convincing liar like Celestia, hurried to the principal's office. “Are you really thinking of suspending that first year without taking a look at the tapes?” The soft voice of Chisaki questioned. “This isn’t the first instance of him breaking the rules, and it’s clear detention isn’t working. It might be best if we-“ The principal started. “Uhm, Sir?” Ishimaru cut in, “If I may, I have something to discuss with you.” Kirigiri raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Is something wrong?” He questioned. “Well no, I’d just… I’d like to request that Oowada doesn’t get put on suspension.” He states, gaze firm, but inwardly nauseous from worry. “Why’s that?” The principal questions, amused. “He… while violence wasn’t the best choice, the fight with the upperclassmen only happened because said upperclassmen made Fujisaki uncomfortable and then attempted to hit her.” Kirigiri and Chisaki perked up at the statement. “Wait? What did he do?!” The second year teacher questions. “As far as I was told, he was trying to ‘hit on’ fujisaki. Oowada knew she couldn’t tell him she didn’t want the attention herself, and the situation escalated from there.” The captain of the moral’s committee explained. 

“Oowada was the one who told you this, correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“You believe him even though he could be lying?”

“...yes.”

“And you are positive that giving him a suspension isn’t the best idea?”

“Yes sir.”

“Final question,” Principal Kirigiri’s face was serious, “do you vouch for him?” Kiyotaka met his gaze once again. “On my position as the moral committee leader, I vouch for Oowada. As his classmate I know he has somewhat a form of reason.” The two adults' eyes widened at the statement. “Then I will honor your wish,” Ishimaru let out a sigh of relief. “However, know that if what he claims turns out to be false, your position as head of moral’s committee may be at stake.” Kirigiri stated, causing nervousness to flood back into Kiyotaka. “I expected as much.” The moral compass replied. “Wow, you have total faith in Oowada! You two must be close.” Chisaki smiled. Kiyotaka cocked his head to the side in confusion. “We hadn’t held a civil conversation until fifteen minutes ago.” Ishimaru states, before exiting the office quickly. “Wait, he was willing to bet his committee leader privilege on someone who can’t pass any of his classes?!” She questions. “Chisaki, you just gave me the _perfect_ idea.”

* * *

Kiyotaka entered the morning class at the same time as always, 8:05 exactly. He expected the day to be normal, minus a slight anxiety about his deal from the day before. He did not expect for the teacher to call him and Oowada outside at the very beginning of class. “Now, normally I would wait until after class for these things, but this is a letter from the principal, so I suppose it’s urgent.” The teacher explained, handing them each a piece of paper. Kiyotaka gulped, waiting to hear that his position would be revoked, but what he read was more surprising than even that. 

_Dear Mr. Ishimaru, after reviewing the camera footage, we have found out that Oowada was not providing us misinformation. We thank you for giving us a reason to check. Without your help we wouldn’t have found out that the second year was the one who hit first. However, because Oowada fought back, he cannot go with only a single detention, and I have taken the liberty of writing the punishment. As far as it goes, we will allow for him to continue as normal on the condition that he improves his grades to C’s or above by being tutored by you. Since you vouched for him I am sure you are fine with this. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns with the matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Ishimaru_

“So because this idiot messed with things I’m stuck getting tutored?! Goddamn Ishimaru you should have stayed out of it- I’d be fine just being stuck with detention for a bit!” The bike exclaimed, grabbing said moral compass’s collar. “Calm down, this is a viable punishment. If it weren’t for me you would have been suspended, so maybe try to show some gratitude.” Kiyotaka suggested gingerly, and felt the grip on his collar loosen. “Wait what…?” The biker paused. “They were just about to finalize the decision, but I convinced principal Kirigiri to give you an alternative punishment. So, if you’d rather explain to your family why you’re suspended and stuck at home for a big go ahead, or we can honor the principal's choice.” Ishimaru’s commanding voice boomed. “Er- thanks… I guess…” the biker stated bashfully, letting go of the others short completely. “Are you two done with the pda now? I do have a class to teach.” The history teacher questioned with a laugh, and the students hurried back inside.

Whispers filled the room about what things could be going on between Kiyotaka and Oowada, but Junko’s was the loudest of all. “What if they’re secretly friends and they’re just faking the rivalry?!” She laughed. “Friends? We ain’t friends! I dunno where you got that from blondie.” Mondo shot her rumor down quickly, while walking back in the classroom. “Blondie? How despairful!” And cackled as the pair sat down. “Now then, since class is settled we will begin today’s lesson as normal. You will be taking notes on this PowerPoint so make sure to get your notebooks out!” The teacher exclaimed, turning the focus away from the events of before. Ishimaru followed along, writing perfect notes as always, but his mind wandered a bit in class for the first time ever. How’s everyone else doing? What was Oowada doing? Was he filling out the notes? Was he passing this class? Was he passing any class? Thoughts ran through the hall monitors head as he scribbled down the PowerPoint line by line, and numbered the pages as he went. 

It was different than normal- he was feeling new things. 

The day went by as blur, no clear incidents, and nothing major in the event department. All in all it was a calm day even when Kiyotaka patrolled the halls for class skippers while munching on his two pieces of white bread and a spread too old to be considered peanut butter. It was calm- _too_ calm. Ishimaru knew this. He knew about the calm before the storm. His head kept filling with thoughts of the letter, how they were going to start tutoring today. Would it work out well or would it go bad? If mondo fails to meet expectations will ishimaru loose his morals committee leader title? So much thinking. Too much thinking. Ishimaru’s mind was _busy busy busy_. Then, after thinking and thinking, pondering and procrastination, he finally made it to the library to wait for mondo. He heard the biker walking to the library door because of the string of curses that left his mouth. The door opened slowly, and it marked the begging of something.

It marked the first ever tutoring session between Mondo Oowada, the ultimate biker gang leader, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, ultimate moral compass.


	3. Bonding and breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru helps Mondo during the study session, and mondo invites him back to his room. Could this be the start of a budding friendship?  
> Warning for talk of abuse, sexual assault, and bullying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me??? Relating my trauma onto the characters I write??? Yes. Also it’s not all bad, it has some very fluffy parts in this chapter as well-

Mondo Oowada groaned inwardly, walking slowly to the library. He didn’t want to study- it wouldn’t help anything- but at least he wasn’t suspended. It’d have been annoying to explain how he got a suspension at the beginning of the second month of school to Daiya, his brother. The biker turned the doorknob slowly, and he could see Kiyotaka sitting quietly at a table through the door. “Oowada, there you are. What took you so long?” The moral compass questioned, annoyance evident in his voice. “It doesn’t matter. ‘M here now right?” Mondo replied, plopping on a chair across from him unceremoniously. “I guess there’s no point stressing on it now. Just make an effort to arrive on time in the future.” Ishimaru stated, before taking out his textbooks. Mondo looked away, staring at a clock. “So, which class would you like to focus on for today?” The moral committee leader questioned. “Does it look like I care?” The biker questioned back, not taking his eyes off the clock. “Oowada you need to pay attention if you want to improve your grades. I would rather  _ not _ lose my committee title because of you.” Kiyotaka huffed. “Huh?” Mondo turned to look at him. “Oh- I never mentioned it to you… I’m putting my position on the line for you, so I would appreciate it if you actually tried.” He explained. “You’re so fuckin’ weird dude.” Oowada sighed. 

“What?”

“Ya’ act like I’m the worst student ever, ‘n argue with me all the time, ‘n then act super nice all of a sudden? What are you really tryin’ to do?”

“I have no secret motive. I simply care about every student’s education even if they have a notoriously bad reputation.”

“But- why risk so much for yer enemy…?”

“I don’t consider you an enemy, Oowada. I have a firm belief that you can achieve greatness if you put in more effort.”

“ _ Bullshit _ , dude.”

Ishimaru sighed, opening an English textbook. “We shouldn’t be wasting time. What do you need to go over in English?” He quizzes. “Uh… like- all of it…?” The other replied. “You want me to teach everything we’ve learned thus far?!” The moral compass questioned in disbelief. “...yeah…?” Mondo didn’t know why the other was so surprised. It’s pretty obvious he never pays attention in class. “Right… lets start on chapter one okay?” Kiyotaka decides, flipping to the fifth page after marking his spot on page 153. “I assume you didn’t bring a textbook, so I’ll lend you mine for now. When you finish the chapter we’ll work on the section questions together.” He states. Mondo only nods, starting to read the passage. Today, just like every day, the reading starts out okay, but the words turn to mush, and suddenly he’s thinking about something completely different, and has no clue what he’s supposed to be reading. “Oowada…? Are you having trouble…?” Ishimaru questions, noticing the biker's confused expression. “Uh- kinda…” he admits, cheeks flushing slightly. Mondo was embarrassed to have to admit his reading trouble out loud. “Well, if you’d like, I can read it to you.” The moral compass suggests with a soft smile. “Er- that uh- that might help…” the gang leader stutters, even more embarrassed. “Okay then!” Ishimaru exclaims, smile growing wider. Maybe he wasn’t all that annoying?

As the hall monitor read the story, Oowada realized he could finally pay attention. Weird.  _ Very _ weird. Was this hall monitor magic or does nerd just spread? “That concludes the passage. Shall we start the assessment questions or would you like me to read it a second time?” Kiyotaka questioned sincerely. “No, you’re uh- good at reading- so ‘m finally able to understand stuff.“ the biker stuttered out. “Oh really? I’m happy to know you have learned!” And he smiles more. “Wait a sec- this is the first time I’ve ever seen you smile.” Oowada notes, and the other blushes slightly. “I- I have a passion for learning and I enjoy teaching others so… seeing you understand made me smile- sorry.” He apologized. “Huh? Ya don’t gotta apologize dude. I just uh- think your smile is nice is all.” Mondo explained, leaving both of them red faced. “Oh- thank you…?” Ishimaru laughed slightly. “How come yer always so quick to apologize?” The gang leader questions, leaning back in his chair.

“...It’s because of… other people.”

“‘Other people’?”

“...people from my old school as well as… it doesn’t matter.”

Oowada, sensing the other’s discomfort, quieted. “Uh- after this d’you wanna come back to my dorm ‘n um- talk er somethin?” He suggests. “I have nothing currently planned because I finished studying for this quiz last night, so I suppose I can ‘hang out’ with you for a while.” The hall monitor exclaims, smile returning. “Now then, the assessment questions.” Kiyotaka turned and pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. Mondo usually just filled out questions with random answers after struggling to read the first three sentences for forty minutes. Thanks to Ishimaru though, everything seemed to make sense. He could actually understand the questions and the text. “Wow, you answered roughly 70% of them right! Good job!” The hall monitor smiled, the biker meeting his grin.

“Yeah, d’ya think ya can read me chapter two now?”

* * *

After reading all the way to chapter four and Mondo getting surprisingly good scores on the practice questions, the two of them headed back to his room. 

“I have never ‘hung out’ in someone else’s before, so I apologize if I do it incorrectly.” Ishimaru apologized. “Huh- you’ve never did stuff with friends?” Mondo questioned, plopping on his bed as the hall monitor closed the door. He cocked his head to the side, “I’ve never had friends before…?” This left the room owner dumbfounded. “Never? Like-  _ never _ ?!” He questioned. “Well, of course not. Friends were a hindrance to my studies, and it’s not as if I am a very well-liked person. You of all people should know this Oowada.” Kiyotaka explained. “Damn I was suck a dick you too… M’sorry.” Mondo apologizes. “There is no need to apologize. You are not the first person to detest me- I’m sure that’s obvious.” The moral compass laughs. “Y’know, you say I’m not the first, but you don’t seem so keen on talkin’ about who the first person ta not like you was.” The biker notes. “Ah, well… it’s a long story.” Ishimaru sat, tensed, on the edge of the others bed. “N’we’ve got all the time in the world.” Oowada replies smoothly, and the moral compass hesitates for a moment. “Well.. I suppose I’ll explain then.” Kiyotaka states finally, and Mondo perks up, listening intently.

“At first, when I started school, the other students tolerated me, and I was well liked by the teachers. My dad died when I was seven and I didn’t participate as much as before in social activity and the teachers lost interest. Then, a couple months later, my grandfather’s scandal was revealed to the public. It left my grief stricken mother even worse off than before, and my Grandfather died in shame when I was eight. After that… I devoted myself to my studies, and I still am. I want to become prime minister and clear my family name someday, which is why I work so hard. The only thing was, after the scandal was revealed, my classmates started getting hostile, and the teachers were wary of me. I… eventually I made an acquaintance at the beginning of secondary school, when I got into the private school. He was kind to me when we were alone, but when we were in front of people he was horrid just like the others. Still, he was the only person I was close to, and I came out to him as… gay. He was disgusted by me, and told everyone he could about it. Eventually, I was beat up by him and his friends daily not only for my grandfather’s mistakes, but also letting myself get close to someone. After that… I never wanted to make a friend again, because I thought they were going to be the same, and… here we are now.”

Kiyotaka’s voice shook as he spoke, and tears threatened to spill as he finished. It was obvious he left much out of his description, but Mondo didn’t press further. “That… that must’ve been hard.” He scooted closer to the other. “I’ll tell you now, no ones  _ ever _ gonna hurt ya again, and I’ll make sure of it.” The biker declared. “Oh… that’s thoughtful…” Ishimaru flashed a soft smile as he wiped his tears away, “Thank you.” Oowada looked away, blushing bashfully. “Y’know, I Can kinda relate- in a way.” Mondo stated. “Really..?” The shorter questions. 

“M’ dad died a little bit after I was born, so I don’t remember ‘im at all. My mom was super depressed and drunk all the time after that, and she want through a lot of boyfriends. She’d forget about us a lot, ‘n always uses her boyfriends money for us instead of her own. Most of ‘em left after a few months, until she met… Randy. He was a foreigner, really rich, and after a while they got married. I was six when it happened so most of this stuff before then I only know of cause of my brother Daiya. After they got married, Randy was… horrible to me ‘n my brother. My bro didn’t get it as bad- er at least that’s what he tell me. One day, he caught me making eyes at our neighbor and… made me do some horrible stuff with ‘im. I cried to my brother about it, and eventually me an’ ‘im were put into the foster system ‘cause he had been hitting my mom too. After that, it was really just me ‘n Daiya. He started the gang when he was fifteen, so I was ten er eleven at the time.” 

Ishimaru started crying at that. 

“H-huh?! The hell are you crying for?!” Mondo questioned. “You.. had to go through something like that so young… I’m so sorry!” He tried to calm himself down. “Hey it’s okay, ‘s been a long time so I’ve been working past it man.” The biker explains, hugging the other tightly. “I… I guess you just reminded me of- well- me in a way…” Kiyotaka sighed, wiping his tears. “How come?” Oowada’s face contorts in worry.

“Well… my Grandfather’s scandal wasn’t actually just one. He did quite a few things… the most known part is that he stole millions of dollars from the government, which is why me and my mother are so financially unstable to this very day. The  _ other _ scandal was that… my grandfather had s-sexual relationships with children.  _ Very _ young children. The youngest photographed was nine but… I was one of those children. No one questioned why a grandfather and grandson were staying in the same hotel room a lot so no one ever found out. I-I didn’t know it wasn’t okay at the time so I thought nothing of it but… looking back at it later made me feel so  _ disgusting _ . I- just wish I was… stronger when I was young.” 

Mondo Oowada cried In front of someone for the first time in a long while. 

“Oh god… that sound horrific…” the biker gasped, tears pouring. The two of them sat, crying for eachother and gripping one another as if their lives downed on it, for a long while before either dared to speak. “I… I know we haven’t been close very long so,  _ thank you _ for trusting me with that…” Oowada finally managed between choked sobs. “I.. I hadn’t told anyone about this before now, so… thank you for listening- and thank you for sharing as well.” The hall monitor gave him a warm smile, but it felt bitter sweet considering the tears dripping down his face. After awhile they both calmed down, and Oowada spoke first again. “We’re brothers now, ‘Kay? We both understand eachother in a way, ‘n we may not be actual brother but.. ya know.” Mondo exclaimed. “Soul brothers! We are soul brothers now!” Kiyotaka stated proudly. “Soul brothers? I like the sound of that.” Oowada gave him a small smile. “Right, then I shall call you Kiyodai, and you can call me Anaki!” Ishimaru decided, to which the gang leader nodded in agreement.

And thus, after a rather strange way to bond, a deep friendship was born. Perhaps because it felt natural to confide in eachother, or perhaps because enemies seem to know you better than anyone else, but whatever it was- the two of them now considered eachother ‘soul brothers’.  


* * *

Mondo awoke to the sound of an annoying alarm ringing through his dorm room, he groaned, opening his eyes slowly, and was even more annoyed that he’d have to get up and let go of whatever warm pillow he was holding onto. Since when did he have such a large pillow? Oowada’s eyes shot open and he realized that was he was holding onto was not a large, cuddly, pillow, but was instead his soul brother, a stronge, brave, and very much alive friend. Heat spread across the bikers cheeks, but there was no way he could get up in this current entanglement of limbs he found himself stuck in. Apparently sleeping in the same bed as someone equally as cuddly was not very good when you needed to get up. Huh, the more you know. “Get off of me!” The biker groaned in frustration groggily, shoving the hall monitor to no avail. Said hall monitor was woken by the shaking, and opened his eyes slowly. “Good morning Oowada.” He whispered with a soft smile that made the bikers heart flutter. Weird. “You’re heavy and my legs are asleep. Get oooooff!” The biker exclaimed, stressing the ‘o’ to exaggerate his point. “Alright… hold on what time is it?!” Kiyotaka questioned with worry, shooting up.

Of course, he and Mondo were still partially intertwined, and in doing that out of reflex he fell forward with an undignified ‘oof’.

“‘S like, eight thirty…?” Oowada stated, shoving the other off him once more to look at the clock. “Eight thirty?! We’re late to breakfast!” Ishimaru exclaimed, untangling himself from the other in a hurry. “Relax bro, it’s Saturday, ‘s not like anyone’s rushing to breakfast.” The biker reassured, getting up slowly. “Still, our designated meeting time is nine o’clock sharp! I cannot afford to be late because you took so long styling your rather ridiculous hair.” Kiyotaka groaned. “Gasp- how rude! You claim you’re my bro, and then insult my hair?!” Oowada questions dramatically, faking offense, and making his serious friend giggle. “But for real, if yer that worried I’ll just leave hair down.” He states, entering the bathroom to use the mirror. “Huh? I don’t think you’ve ever left your hair down!” The moral compass noted. Of fucking course he hadn’t shown anyone else, his hair was important! Though, his new best friend was more important. “‘S not like it’s the end of the world or somethin’, I mean it the weekends who gives a fuck.” Mondo replied, starting to do his eyeliner as the moral compass looked through the drawers. “Whatchya looking for?” He questioned. “An extra tooth brush, which I just found.” Kiyotaka replied, grabbing the toothpaste he found in the cabinet.

“Y’know, you could just go back to your dorm.” The biker suggests.

“That’d be too much effort when we can just get ready here and go to the dining hall together instead of meeting back up!” Ishimaru exclaims, waving the idea off. “I guess that’s fair.” The taller says with a shrug, and the two continue to get ready. After a rather uneventful time of making themselves look somewhat normal, they side-hugged each other as they walked to the cafeteria. Staying at a school even during the weekends was weird, but now most of the students had learned how to manage it. It was Kiyotaka who suggested they meet for breakfast each morning to allow for some semblance of order, and surprisingly everyone agreed and started showing up every day (Makoto even dragging Byakuya along so he attended every morning). When they arrived they were late, much to Ishimaru’s dismay, and when they entered the dining hall at the hip, the whole class was staring at them. “The- the hell?!” Leon was the first to question. “Since when were you so close?” Maizono quizzed as the two sat down. “Oh- well we’re not close.” Ishimaru stated out of reflex. “What are ya talkin’ ‘bout bro? Of course we’re close.” The biker stated with a smile, ruffling the others hair to calm his nerves. 

“This is seriously freaky! You can stop with the weird prank now.” Aoi exclaimed. “It is not a prank! Me and Kiyodai have become close friends!” Kiyotaka states, a small smile on his face as well. “Imma go get some food.” Oowada says simply, excusing himself to go to the kitchen, and leaving Ishimaru to be interrogated. “It appears the two of you have gotten very close very quickly. Any reason for that?” Kirigiri questions. “Oh- well I was told to tutor Kiyodai and we ended up bonding! Turns out I was wrong to judge him so quickly.” Ishimaru answers honestly. “So, mr. hall monitor, where’s your fancy armband?” Junko questioned with a smirk as Mondo ame out of the kitchen with two trays of food. “Hm? Oh, I left it in Kiyodai’s room!” He exclaims in surprise, and Oowada chuckles as he sits down. “‘S right here.” He hands Ishimaru the piece of red cloth that had been hanging on his arm. “Ah thank you!” Kiyotaka exclaimed, making Mondo turn away with a faint redness on his cheeks. “‘S nothin’” he says humbly, pushing the second trait towards the hall monitor. “Oh- you got me food? Thank you!” Ishimaru smiles, Oowada matching his grin. “I was getting food anyways, ‘s fine bro!” He explains. 

The other classmates watched the scene unfold, and they had no clue what to think of it. All they knew for certain was that the gang leader and the moral compasses interactions were going to be  _ very _ different, and they weren’t sure if that was a good thing.

  
  



End file.
